thewigglynostalgicyearsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiggle Bay
"Wiggle Bay" is the 13th Wiggles video. It was released on September 30, 2002. Synopsis The Wiggles and their friends spend the day at Wiggle Bay. They hang out with the Wiggly dancers, encounter a the friendly mermaid, and also find a the magic shell. Song List #Wiggle Bay #Dancing In The Sand #Swim Like A Fish #C'est Wags, C'est Bon #Dance A Cachucha #Rolling Down The Sandhills / Running Up The Sandhills #Let's Make Some Rosy Tea #Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong #Watching The Waves #Let's Have A Barbie On The Beach Plot Intro for Wiggle Bay *'Song 1': Wiggle Bay The Wiggles and their friends step off their rowboat and introduce themselves. They unload the boat in Wiggle time and relax for a bit. Captain Feathersword looks out at the bay and notices their boat has drifted off to sea because he forgot to tie up the boat. Now they are stuck in Wiggle Bay. Anthony suggests when things go wrong just sing a song. *'Song 2': Dancing In The Sand The Wiggles go fishing, except for Jeff, who prefers to take a nap. Anthony casts his line into the water along with the whole rod. They see something glittering in the water. *'Song 3': Swim Like A Fish The Wiggles net a shell with some writing on it, saying to pass it to someone you like. Wags the Dog suggests giving it to Dorothy, so they do just that. *'Song 4': C'est Wags, C'est Bon The Wiggles meet Magdalena the Mermaid and Captain Feathersword has a dance with her. *'Song 5': Dance A Cachuca *'Song 6': Rolling Down the Sandhills / Running Up the Sandhills The Wiggles find a bottle with a message but some of the writing has been smudged out from the water. They give the message to Dorothy, who somehow relates it to the shell she has. *'Song 7': Let's Make Some Rosy Tea There’s some magical treasure nearby and so the Wiggles get Wags to help dig it out. After scouting a couple of random locations with the audience’s help, they find that Wags has located a spot. They start digging and find random objects, but Wags continues digging and finds a key! They decide that Captain Feathersword should hang on to the key for safekeeping. *'Song 8': Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong The Wiggles talk with Magdalena and she remarks it’s the key to Davy Jones’ Locker. Captain Feathersword leaves with Magdalena to return the key to King Neptune. *'Song 9': Watching The Waves Anthony gets hungry. *'Song 10': Let's Have A Barbie On The Beach Captain Feathersword and Magdalena return with good news. King Neptune has found the boat and they have it now. King Neptune calls in to say thanks for getting the key back. Gallery See here Trivia *The instrumental version of the song Anthony's Workshop from the TV Series 3 is played when the Wiggly Group are spending time on Wiggle Bay. Community Service Announcement! and Wiggly Sports Theme are also played. *When Captain Feathersword and Magdalena go to give the golden key to King Neptune, you can hear Henry the Octopus' voice and Dorothy says "Good Luck Henry", even though he isn't with them. * The end credits style is later used in Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!. *This is the first video to be directed by Nicholas Buffalo. * Jeff's shirt becomes untucked during Running Up The Sandhills but is fixed afterwards. This is the third time, the first one was Yummy Yummy and the second one was Toot, Toot!. *Songs from this video can be seen in TV Series 3. *Far-away shots of the opening song (specifically whenever they're actually on the water) show Wags in his costume from TV Series 2 and Dorothy in her costume from the two music videos Dorothy The Dinosaur and Uncle Noah's Ark meaning they were shot at a different time from the close-up shots (where they're pretending to row the boat while it's on land). This could possibly be due to fear of water exposure to the current costumes. **Additionally, Captain is seen in his wetsuit version of his costume in the far-away shots, and his normal costume in the close-ups, likely for the same reason. *The video was released the same day TV Series 3 premiered. *The US cover has a noticeably different design on the surfboard. *This video was aired on ABC TV around Australia Day in 2004. *This is the last Wiggles VHS cover to have the old ABC Video logo. *The blue Maton electric Guitar didn't feature in this video although it was seen in the cover. * This is the first US DVD that comes with an insert. * This Video Was Released After Greg Page’s mother in law named Jane Hill Died. * The Wiggles didn't say goodbye at the end of this video. * The screener VHS has no previews at the beginning and no Wiggles toys promo at the end whatsoever. Category:Video Features Category:Wiggles videos